


Liar

by orphan_account



Series: Escapism [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dinners, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Not Beta Read, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where everyone was lying to Tommy.____________________It's not too angsty so don't worry about crying.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship
Series: Escapism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975999
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really familiar with writing fanfictio but if any of the creators are uncomfortable with this I'll take it down. It might take awhile tho. I wrote this in 2 hours very rushed and no I can't write dialogues for the love of my life.

Tommy sat there laughing, obnoxious yet sweet. His family have decided to take a long overdue break and spend some more time together bonding. He was quite happy for that but something was nicking at the back of his head bothering him. Suddenly, he felt somewhat tired all of a sudden, a pang of sadness suddenly washed over him from what seemed like nowhere. While Tommy was pondering over that Wilbur who sat across from him seemed somewhat worried. He knew that obviously Tommy was clearly hiding something but was very much against the idea of sharing it out. Wilbur pondered the thought of voicing his concern for Tommy, as he didn't want to bother his little brother too much; he knew he was growing up and needed at least some space. Yet he knew if this went under the radar whatever the problem that Tommy was currently experiencing could grow into a much more dangerous one.

"Is there something bothering you today Tommy, you seem somewhat out of it?" Wilbur asked this, giving him a look of suspicion and confusion from the boys odd silence. Phil and Techno who were talking about god knows what turned looking at Tommy, their eyes gazing on him piercing his soul. Yet when asked he didn't seem to reply, he sat there for a bit as if he were calculating what to say to not seem so suspicious. Considering all the eyes were on him, he had probably been a bit pressured so it would be unintelligent to blatantly lie in front of everyone right?

"I'm just a bit tired Wil," Tommy replied, his eyes cloudy and droopy. He really did seem out of it, his hair was oily which clearly indicated not bathing for a somewhat long period of time and his mouth seemed to ever so slightly frown. Everyone knew even when sick Tommy was never one to throw his cleanliness and often wasnt genuinely in a bad mood if so it only lasted a short period of time. Phil looked confused and looked at me to see if Wil were to know what had happened to this previous ball of energy. WIilbur only replied back with a shrug but motioned that he was going to take care of this problem after all Phil came back after a long day of work having to take care for the 3 of us, he didn't want to burden him furthermore. Techno on the other hand seemed intrigued from what was said, his eyebrows slightly raised, but didn't seem to push it any further after all he wasn't keen on being too emotional. Yet Wil felt something off with that, debating whether he should go and confront him in front if everyone Wil nodded and continue to eat the fried chicken leg.

The rest of the dinner seems to finish off quite smoothly, having decided that Phil and Techno would wash the dishes and dry them while Tommy and Wil cleaned up the area where they previously ate at. After finishing re-arranging everything and cleaning it all off they all swiftly bid their goodnight before heading to their bedrooms. Although they were supposed to be bonding everyone felt too exhausted to really do much besides get a few hours of shut eye. Yet Wilbur decided to stay behind a bit and waited to confront Tommy about his problem privately. He leaned against the door frame of the bathroom tilting his head backwards while waiting for Tommy to leave after finishing his business. After what seemed to be approximately 30 minutes Tommy emerged from the room while carrying his dirty clothes towards the washroom. Wilbur grabbed his wrist softly not wanting to pain him in any way and turned him around to face me.

"Hey what's wrong Tommy?" He asked softly to his brother, softly like how you would soothe a dying animal. He stayed silent for a bit before speaking up.

"Is everyone just lying to me Wil?"

"What? What do you mean lying?"

Don't say that Wil I know what's really going on inside everyone's head, I might act stupid but god I'm not that oblivious." Tommy said this with no hint of any emotions, only hints of annoyance here and there. Obviously Wilbur wasn't entirely sure what Tommy really ment, after all what he said was quite vague. A look of annoyance flash on his face, his arms folded as he irritatedly taped the floor. "I know everyone is pretending to be nice to me Wil, it just annoys me how you can't admit that I'm not a good person. I mean after all, all I do at school is essentially boiled down just fighting and causing chaos isn't it?" Wil was shocked that Tommy had felt that and wrapped him in a comforting hug, embracing him.

"That's not true Tommy although you might be quite annoying you are still our little brother, why would we pretend? You have so many people around you who will always support you like Phil, Techno, Tubbo, and me of course." Wil patted his back gently before pushing him away slightly, smiling sweetly. "Don't let those thoughts plague your mind." Tommy simply nodded, seeming to be in a better mood now with the reassurance. "Now off you go we have a big day ahead of us Tommy." Wilbur said arms off his shoulders and now walking along the corridor inching towards his room. He turned around and smiled at Tommy one last time before retreating to his room, closing it with a click.

There Tommy stood alone, Wilbur was no longer there comforting no one was there. His smile faltered then dropped immediately. His expression was emotionless; nothing was evident on his face as he reached for his room's door knob and twisted it open. He threw his dirty clothes in the corner of his room and laid down on the bed. Out of the corner of his sight he saw the light emitting from the moon shining through the curtains that flowed with the wind, blowing softly. He tucked himself in closing his eyes and allowing the thoughts to flood his mind. Did Wilbur really think he was stupid enough to believe his propaganda? He knew that Wilbur was extremely good at manipulating people and charming them for his use although he did not do this often. Tommy knew that no one really cared about him, it was self evident. Everyday when the others would come home he can see their smiles faltering when they saw him. He knew no one wanted to truly associate with him, and soon everyone, even Tubbo who swore up and down that he would never abandon him was going to let go. He hated himself for this, he knew he was a genuinely bad person and that all he wanted to do was to escape and run free. He disliked sleeping, nightmares would plague him making his night more terrorful but it was still better than being awake where everyone stared at him with hatred beneath their kind eyes, at least dreams were fantasy. As he slowly drifted away to sleep he wondered when everyone around him was going to drop their facade. He was so numb that he couldn't cry anymore, but yet when he was inside that dream state tears would pour out his sky blue eyes every night. Each morning he woke up loathing himself, lying to himself, lying to everyone until he would no longer wake up. He forever slept, his family watching silently where they couldn't reach him. Maybe he made the wrong choice after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was rushed I'm a bit busy with a presentation, but yeah I was planning on killing Tommy for plot but didn't know how he would die. As for if Tommy died in the story that's up to you to interpret.


End file.
